HighSchool DXD: The Symponia Chef
by Loner Soul
Summary: Well i died because I'm too fat... now that i been transferred to the DXD universe by an annoying being, lets try to influence the canon storyline without affecting too much stuff (Self-Insert) (Issei x harem) (pretty much follow canon but with my character just being there)(Mainly OC POV)
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, where the hell am I and why is it dark here?"

Well you might be wondering what I'm talking about so let me start by introducing myself.

My name is Lim Zheng Yu, a 180 cm tall, 19 year old Singaporean Chinese with short black hair and black eyes with rectangular glasses, tanned skin and really obese I mean my weight is in the triple digits already but that's not the point, the point is that apparently from what I remember, I just died while doing physical training in the army and because my body isn't adapted to the training, I died from hyper ventilation while trying to catch my breath after the training.

Sad right? Anyway, when I died my mind was immediately transported to this void. So right now I'm just floating around thinking why I'm not panicking at all when I felt something small and soft bump into me so while flailing my arms around me, I managed to grab onto the object and managed to find a zipper on it so I unzip the object and thrust my hand in to the object and I managed to find a phone, a wallet and a note inside so I quickly turn on the phone so I can have some light to read the note.

When I on the phone, I managed to see that I was holding onto a small leathery sling bag with a small black and white design of an eclipse at the center of the bag. I then quickly look at the phone screen and I noticed that the phone belongs to me since its homescreen is a picture of me and my family celebrating my birthday before I enlisted into the army. I gave a smirk while remembering fond memories about the picture before remembering about my current situation so I quickly on flashlight mode and read the note that was in the bag before sweatdropping because of whats written on the note.

The note wrote:

 _Dear Lim Zheng yu,_

 _You may not know who I am but I have been watching you for quite a while so I will introduce myself before explaining you current situation. I do not have a name but I am similar to the one that's called Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg from the type moon universe where I can control and travel to parallel dimension and I can also control borders easily like that gap youkai, yukari yakumo with ease so I think you can just call me parallel to keep this simpler so your situation now is that the reason I have my eye on you is because I have nothing much to do so picking a page out of zelretch book I decided to "Troll" you and send you to the DXD universe since I can do it but you don't need to worry too much as I at least will leave you some gifts to at least help you survive your experience in the DXD universe._

 _First off, I have remove the border of language and fear in your head so you should be able to understand the people in that universe and also so that you won't panic easily and get yourself killed immediately when you arrive at your destination. Secondly, you will be given a sacred gear but I won't tell you what sacred gear it is as it is a surprise for you while the bag has infinite space so you can store any kind of stuff easily and inside there's some cash for you to spend and lastly, I have already prepared a house and some documents for you so that you can enroll into kuoh academy and there's a note of the house address in the bag so have fun and don't die get yourself killed by the supernatural there!_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Parallel_

 _Omnipotent and immortal being of Space, Time and Parallel Dimensions_

 _P.S: After reading this Letter, you will be transported to the DXD universe in 30 seconds and I won't be contacting you at all since imp too busy to help you out and this note will blow up 5 seconds after you read this post script._

So after reading that last line, the letter started fizzling and emitting a small smoke trail before blowing up into paper confetti while I just stare at my hand that was holding the letter with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"So… I'm been teleported to the DXD universe huh… I hate my life" Before facepalmming myself and wondering what I did to attract his attention before a bright light start to emit from my body and I found myself thinking "oh well, whatever happens I will survive in this universe and start a new life for myself!" before being teleported to the DXD universe.

 _ **A few Months later…**_

" _(Insert yawn sound here),_ alright it's a brand new day, time to start preparing for school." It's been a few months since I've been transported to this universe because of that asshole parallel and so far it's been okay living in kuoh town except for when I arrived because I appeared there in the nude with the small bag hanging from my shoulder while I was holding my phone in my right hand so I quickly jump into a thick bush and quickly search through the bag for some clothes to wear before being found by searching through the bag, I managed to find a plain black v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans and underwear and I quickly put on the clothes before sitting at the park bench before I start searching for the house address.

 _ **Flashback**_

After asking around for an hour, I managed to find the house which is a two storey building with the living room, a table and a kitchen occupying the first floor and two bed rooms, one for me with a balcony to dry the clothes and the other bed room for guest on the second floor, when I step into my bed room, there's a queen size bed, a closet beside the bed and a desk with a computer located beside the door and on that desk there's all the document for my new life on it and apparently my back-story in this universe is that I'm an orphan who's been staying at an orphanage in Singapore before being adopted by an elderly couple at the age of 6 who both passed away after I completed my secondary school education before deciding to forfeit my Singaporean citizenship and move to kuoh japan where I spent two years working before applying as a 3rd year student at kuoh academy because of my age and my secondary school results and apparently I still look the same when I took a look at myself while taking a shower, afterwards while lying on the bed before falling asleep. " _The DXD universe huh, I haven't watch this for a long time but thankfully I still remember what's going to happen but only until the three factions meeting though.. hahh this is troubling but I will do my best to help out as best as I can!"_

On the first day of school with the infinite bag slung on my shoulder while wearing the school black blazer over a white, long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes , I managed to find the academy so I quickly headed to the student council to pass my document regarding my admission to the academy where I met souna shitori or otherwise known as sona sitri, heir to the sitri clan and Rias gremory, heir to the gremory clan.

"Pardon the intrusion, my name is Lim Zheng Yu and I'm the new 3rd year student that's transferred here and you may just call me ZY if you want to since my name might be a bit hard to pronounce."

"Nice to meet you Zheng Yu, my name is Souna Shitori and I'm the student council president in this school and the one sitting opposite me is Rias Gremory, a 3rd year at kuoh academy." Said souna while Rias stood up and face ZY before waving at him with a smile and then sitting back down on a couch afterwards.

"Nice to meet you Souna kaichou and Rias san. I hope you can treat me well while I'm here."

"Alright, then Rias can you leave me and Zheng Yu alone in the office so we can settle the paperwork for his admission into the academy?"

"Sure thing Souna, we will meet again later for lunch then. Bye souna and Bye ZY see you again later."

"Ok Bye, I hope to see you again later" Rias then wave goodbye to the both of them and then left the room leaving Sona and Zheng Yu alone in the room to do the paperwork

After completing the paperwork, tsubaki shinra the vice student council president came in to the room where souna ask tsubaki to lead me to my new class room as I still don't know where it is.i then stood up said my goodbye to souna and follow tsubaki to my new class. After tsubaki led me to my new class, she told me to wait outside for the teacher to call me in before leaving for her class.

"Okay students, we have a new student joining our class, lets have a warm welcome for him. Zheng yu can you please enter the classroom?"

so I quickly took a deep breath before entering the classroom where I notice the whole classroom is full of girls." _Shit, the whole classroom is filled with girls! Stay clam and introduce myself ."_ I mentally told myself before introducing myself. "Hi everyone, nice to meet you, my name is Lim Zheng Yu and I'm from Singapore, I know my name might be a bit hard to pronounced so you can just call me ZY. I hope we can be friends and lets work hard on our studies together!" I then let out a gentleman smile while looking around the class where I managed to see Rias and her queen, Akeno himejima in the class and then I put up my hand and wave at Rias "Hey Rias, nice to see you again!" Rias then wave back at me before the whole class exclaim loudly wondering why I'm talking so casually to Rias.

"Ehh! Why is he talking so casually to Rias sama"

"How dare he talk to RIas sama like that!"

"Does he not know who's he talking to!"

I Sweatdropped at the scene while planning where to run to just in case the class starts to chase me but luckily the teacher calmed the students down before asking me to sit at an empty seat that in-between Rias and Akeno. "Okay students, calm down" "Zheng yu can you sit at the empty seat that's in-between Rias Gremory san and Akeno Himejima san?" "Sure Sensei, no problem at all." So I pick up my bag and sat at my desk and paying attention to class while enduring the stares the class is giving towards me.

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

So on that day after class ended I got introduced to akeno and the rest of the student council and I got real friendly with them before heading home and rest. The following months past by fast where I ended up joining the cooking club where I found out I got a talent for cooking and I'm now called the cooking prince of kuoh academy, I also managed to meet kiba yuuto and koneko toujou whenever I spent my lunch times with Rias and Akeno whenever they invite me along. During the weekends, i ended up working out on the weekends so I managed to lose my belly fat and managed to have a well muscled and toned body and coupled with my short black which is where the "prince" part of my title came from. I also managed to meet issei Hyoudou where the instant he saw me, he immediately ask whether I prefer the " Glorious Oppai " like him and at that point I replied by pile driving him into the ground and leaving him there. But nowadays, issei would come and bother me to cook some food for him during lunch time including koneko who i had to prepare some sweets in the morning after making a bet that she have to finish a 10 course meal in half an hour time while I cook every single dish that shes going to eat which obviously I lost the bet.

While training my body, I also managed to unlocked my sacred gear which is a small blue microphone with gold marking that ran down the microphone. Apparently the sacred gear is called " **Symphonia Virgam** " where whenever I speak into the mic, I can create a barrier made out of sound and I can also create sound blast that can pulverized rock whenever I make a high pitch and the microphone apparently can also be extended into a staff so I can go both close ranged and far ranged with it.

 _ **TimeSkip to a later part of the day…**_

Alright school finally ended so I'm on the way to the cooking club to do some cooking when issei suddenly ran and stop in front of me.

"hah…hah…hah…"

"woah, Issei whats got you into a rush?"

"Senpai, I finally got a girlfriend!"

"Whoa, really! Congratulations so who's the girl that's willing to go out with you then?" I ask him with a bit of sarcasm not enough for him to notice

"Her name is Amano Yuuma and she's a beautiful girl with big oppai!"

"hahaha really?!, good luck with her then" I told him before he said thanks and ran off to tell his two friends Matsuda and Motohama while I'm thinking some other stuff to myself.(" _looks like the canon story line finally going to start huh hahaha alright time to start joining them then.")_ as I walk back home, I gave a sinister smirk as I plan how to help issei with his "date".

 **Bio**

Name: Lim Zheng Yu

Alias: ZY

Age: 19

Height: 180cm

Weight: 95KG

Sacred Gear: " **Symphonia Virgam** "

(Able to create sound barriers to protect user of allies)

(Able to create Sound Blast which gets more powerful the higher the sound is being transmitted to the mic)

(able to extend the shaft of the mic to make a very durable staff)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arthor's Notes**_

HI Loner Soul here! I'm going to start this off by saying hello, I'm really new to writing Fan Fiction so I might be using other people stories as a reference point such as when the character are talking to each other or when the OC is describing the location etc… so my writing style may be different then the previous chapter

OK so my reason for writing this is to say that my OC will not be having a relationship with any of the females (or males, I'm not gay ok, im as straight as a microphone hahaha) in the DXD universe. Reason being since I've never been in a relationship before, I have no idea how to show my OC "loving" someone back (And also because since it's a SI, might as well not put him in a relationship with anyone). So "my" relationship with Rias and her peerage will be like a big brother looking after his younger siblings while his relationship with the other characters will be more on the friendly side except for enemies like raiser and kokabiel, he will show no mercy to them.

A lright, I'm done with saying what I wanted to say so I'm gonna say thank you for reading and supporting this story that is written by a really noob writer and I will be giving a more proper bio of my SI at the bottom. So now let's continue the story then.

 _ **On the day of Issei date…**_

Alright, its finally the day where Issei went on a date with amano yuuma AKA Raynare, after issei told me about his date few day ago, I pretty much just went back home and just cook dinner for myself and did some exercise and vocal training to prepare myself for the fight with raynare in the evening so on the day itself, I woke up and left the house with the infinite bag and went to my part time job since how am I be able to survive without money right? So I went to the Chinese restaurant that was luckily a few blocks near the park where issei got killed by raynare and just continued working there until 5pm before leaving the restaurant and headed towards a nearby convenience store to buy something to drink while waiting for issei and raynare to arrive.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

" _oh my god why the hell aren't they here yet… I'm gonna fall asleep already…_ (yawn)" Currently I'm hiding in a bush while wearing a Oni mask that's missing the lower half from the nose, a black shirt, jeans and running shoes. After arriving at the park I just look around hoping no one will see me hide in the bush as I do not want a police officer to be bringing me to the police station. So after making sure no one will notice me, I quickly went into the bush and put on my current outfit and I been waiting behind the bush ever since then.

" _I swear if they aren't here in the next 5 minutes, I'm gonna…"_ and I was cut off from thinking of tourtu… (Cough) (Cough) punishing issei when I heard a few voices coming from near the park bench. I quickly threw all my stuff into the bag before getting close to issei and raynare while having Symphonia Virgam appear in my right hand and waited when I heard raynare called out to issei.

"Hey issei kun, to commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish?"

" ehh? Erm,what is it? What's your wish?"

"Can you die for me?"

And… Finally, its my turn to join the party. So while trying to make my voice go as deep as I can force it to, I imagine a sphere surrounding issei before shouting "BARRIER!" As I shouted those words raynare formed a spear of light from her hands and thrust it towards issei stomach but before the spear even touch him, the spear bounce off the sound barrier I managed to create and I quickly run towards raynare while imagine a really large bullet forming in front of me and I did a high pitch scream into my sacred gear to shoot the large sound bullet at raynare which she literally did not saw it coming and it knock her a few meters away while I quickly grab issei by the collar and drag him as far away from her as I can.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Shouted issei as I drag him along the ground away from the park. After making sure we're not followed by raynare, I drop issei on the ground before changing symphonia into staff mode and create a barrier around us so that she can't sneak attack us. After issei gotten a hold of his bearings, raynare just arrived looking a bit bruised up while looking really pissed off.

"OI, miss fallen angel. Why the hell are you trying to kill the boy? I thought you were only supposed to keep an eye on him?" I question raynare while mentally noting to myself not to call her by her name since she doesn't know I knew her real name.

"Lowly human, who do you think you are to order me around"

"hmm, true I haven't introduce myself yet, well my true name is a mouth full but you can just call me Virgam. So what's your name then miss?" meh I don't really have that much creativity for names in the first place anyway.

"Why should I even tell you that human. Now if you want to stay alive, you should leave the boy with me or else I'm killing you both."

"haha sorry but no. The kid under my protection so you should be leave or else I'm gonna kill you, rip off your wings and uses your feathers for my pillows while ." As I reply back to raynare, I spoke in an ominous tone while using symphonia and afterwards the pressure around us just drop and the only thing they were feeling was fear.

" _What the… what's this feeling of fear and dread surrounding me? Is it because of that human? How is it possible?!"_ wondered raynare while looking towards me while I put up a stoic face and continue staring back at her looking like I'm daring her to try killing us while issei just stared at the both of us still not understanding what is going on.

"alright then, since you still haven't left yet, I guess its time to kill you then."I quickly imagine a hundred bullet forming in front of me and without any warning, begun shooting the sound bullets at her. The bullet struck every inch of her body and she got knockout of the air and fell to the ground unconscious. I then strolled towards her body and planted my feet on her stomach and before I can smash my staff on her head, "WAIT!" yelled issei as I suddenly got tackled onto the ground by him.

"What the hell man, why are you stopping me."I asked issei as I struggle to get off the ground since he's still pinning me down on the ground.

"Mister, I don't know who you are but please don't hurt her!" issei begged me while I was still pinned down on the ground.

"Bloody hell, did you hit your head hard? Do you know what you are saying?! She just tried to kill you!"

"I don't know what's going on anymore, but I do know that you were gonna kill yumma so please let her go!" I looked at issei and sighed at his desire to protect raynare even though she tried to kill him.

"hahh, he's too kind for his own good" as I mentally told myself while getting up while throwing issei to my side. "Fine, since she's knockout right now I won't kill her, but the next time I see her almost killing someone, I'm gonna kill her immediately alright." And in a ironic twist, a spear of light suddenly erupted from issei stomach before he collapsed onto the ground revealing raynare completely bruised up standing behind issei while holding the spear of light. "finally, I'm done with what I came here to do, consider this your final gift human from raynare of grigori, because the next time I see you, you will just be a corpse by my feet!" yelled raynare as she quickly flew off from the scene while I just stood there in shock that I still let issei die while staring at issei as he bled out.

"DAMN IT, HE STILL DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" I mentally scolded myself before remembering that issei probably has the flier in his pocket so I quickly rummaged through his pockets and found the flier before I quickly did what the flier says about summoning devils when the flier started to glow a bright crimson red and that's when rias gremory appeared from the magic circle.

"OI Rias resurrect him with your evil pieces, I'm gonna go home and rest. I will answer all your questions tomorrow alright." I quickly told Rias before I leave the area and headed straight back home. " _hah I'm tired, gonna have to sort this out properly tomorrow."_

 _ **BIO for self-insert**_

 **Name: Lim Zheng Yu (ZY)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 180cm**

 **Weight: 95kg**

 **Birthday: 25 November 1998**

 **Birthplace: Singapore**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, Exercising, Playing Video Games**

 **Likes: Games, Music, Sleeping**

 **Appearance: Black hair and black eyes, short but spiky hair, body size huge because of bring fat and then losing weight and putting on muscles so body is abit well sculpted**

 **Personality: laid back attitude but is willing to not be lazy and help anyone and is really protective and caring for friends and family members.**

 **Sacred gear: Symphonia Virgam (Mid tier Sacred Gear)**

 **(You should know what symphonia means while virgam is latin for staff)**

 **A microphone with various blue and gold symbols scripted on it. It allows the user to control sound by using the user vocal range to access different abilities such as speaking at a low pitch will create armor and barriers, normal pitch can hypnotize and create illusions while high pitch create sound bullets. It has a button at the bottom of the mic to allow the shaft of the microphone can extend and contract at will and use the microphone as a melee weapon**


	3. Chapter 3

"urgh…" I woke up still feeling tired because of what happened last night. I'm so tempted to go back to sleep and skip school but I remembered that I told Rias that I will answer her questions after school so I rolled over to my phone and check the timing which was 5 in the morning.

"hahh why must I wake up so early…" I thought to myself as I got off my bed and did some stretching before doing 20 sets of push-up and crunches. Once I was done, I quickly took a cold shower and put on my uniform before I start to make breakfast.

 _ **An hour before school began…**_

I was walking to school while carrying 10 huge bento boxes, 1 for myself, 1 for issei as an apology for not protecting him yesterday, 3 for rias, akeno and kiba each for when I have to answer rias questions later and the remaining 5 are for koneko for obvious reasons. As I reach the school gate, a small but fast white blur suddenly rammed into my stomach hard so I fell on my back while lifting my arms up towards the sky,making sure the bento boxes and the food inside is not messed up.

I slowly lifted my head up and immediately blush as koneko is straddling on my stomach. I was so tempted to drop the bento boxes and cuddle koneko back I managed to hold myself back and just stare at her.

"koneko, can you get off me and explain why you knock me down?" I question her as she suddenly realized her position and quickly get off me while I slowly put down the bento and got myself off the ground and dust the dirt off me.

"Sorry sempai, I smelled your cooking and ran towards you." Said koneko while having a light pink blush on her face.

I simply sigh at her reasoning and then proceeded to rub her head. "It's okay, I'm not mad but please don't do that again okay?" I told her as I resist the urge to just cuddle her in front of the student body.

"hai senpai. So senpai, who did you make those bento for?" said koneko as she hungrily stared at the bento boxes while still having a light blush on her face.

"hahaha, don't worry koneko, 1 is for me, another for issei, while the rest is for you and the occult research club."

"senpai, why did you make some for Rias buchou and the rest?"

I just look at her before giving her a small smirk. "heh heh, well rias was planning to tell you later but I will be meeting your club after school so I thought why not make some food for them as well."

Just then the school bell ring signaling class is starting so koneko quickly bow and thank me for the food before hurrying to class. "hai sempai, thank you very much for the food." As I stood up and dust off the dirt on me, I look at my surrounding before noticing that the bento boxes are in koneko hands and I quickly chased after her so that she won't eat finish everything.

After spending the first 2 period of class chasing after koneko, I spent the rest of my time in class while waiting for lunch time. After the teacher left for lunch, I went over to Rias table while carrying the bento boxes. "Hey rias, here's some food for you and your club."I told her in a playful way and before Rias could ask me while I gave her the bento boxes. I then lean over to her left ear and whispered in a serious and threatening way "If you don't take the food , I won't answer what happen last night." I then lean backwards and look at rias who look completely shock at what I just said and I quickly broke the mood by reverting back to my playful mood and took 2 bento boxes away from the pile I gave her.

"Sorry I accidently included mine and issei bento boxes in the pile I gave to you." I then turned around and left the classroom while leaving a still shock rias still staring at me before saying "Ok I'm off to find issei now. I will answer your questions after school alright? bye bye."

I then walk around abit before having issei ran up to me and asking me about raynare. "Hey Senpai, do you still remember my girlfriend yuuma amano?" I then pretend to make a puzzled look on my face before answering issei question. "A Girl whose name is yuuma amano who is your girlfriend? Are you awake right now or are you still just sleeping?." And before issei can talk back to me, I pass his lunch to him before finding a place to have my lunch. "Here, I made too much food this morning so you can have it. Alright bye, I'm gonna find someplace to have my lunch then."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Afterschool time…**_

Alright school finally ended, I immediately pack up my stuff and left the classroom just as Rias and Akeno left the room as well. We then walk towards the occult research club in silence the entire way and it was really awkward as rias kept on glaring at me while Akeno looked amused at Rias reaction to me while I'm holding up a blank face while internally crying from sadness about the attention that I'm getting from the two of them.

Once we reach the clubroom, I let rias and akeno enter first before following them in. once inside, I immediately look around the room which is decorated with Victorian-era style furniture and apparently there's also a shower in the room which I completely ignore after looking at it notice koneko sitting on a couch eating more sweets while kiba is sitting on the couch opposite her.

Kiba and koneko then turn to look at me and greeted me while I greeted back before walking towards to the couch and sit down beside koneko.

"Erm senpai, what are you doing here at this time of the day?" asked kiba while looking abit puzzled about my appearance here.

"hmm nothing much kiba, I'm here to answer some question rias want to ask me" I replied back as akeno decided to bring a tray full of tea and snacks and lay it out on the table. "ah thanks for the tea akeno." "fufufu no problem ZY" as I gave my thanks, akeno then went to sit beside kiba before rias gave a cough alerting us of her presence in the room.

"ahh sorry rias I got too comfortable, so what do you want to ask me then?" I asked rias innocently.

"ok then zheng yu, do you believe the supernatural?"

"The supernatural huh, yep believe It 100%." I replied cheerfully while the club has either a surprise or amuse look on their face and I chuckled internally at their faces

"ok then this should be easier so to be frank me and the entire occult research club are de"

I then cut her off by finishing what she was about to tell me "that you and the entire club are devils right? And I also know about devils and their peerage such as akeno being your queen, kiba is your knight and koneko is your rook and the newly resurrected issei is your only pawn since you use all eight pawn pieces oh him right." I said with a smirk on my face while lifting up an eyebrow and just stared at their shocked faces. " _buahahahahaha, ahh I got them good hahaha"_ I mentally told myself while still amused with their look on their faces.

I then stood up and bowed while introducing myself to them again. "well rias gremory its better to introduce myself again, my name is Lim Zheng Yu, a human who is the weider of the sacred gear called Symphonia Virgam and the only reason I'm in this town is because of chance." And as I looked up, I willed symphonia to appear in my hands and with a bright glow of blue and gold lights, my sacred gear appear in my hands and I twirl it around my fingers before showing it off for one last time and willed it to disappear.

I then turn around and decided to left the room and as rias tried to say something, I then interrupted her again. "Sorry rias, I won't join your peerage, and also you should get to issei location quickly cause there should be a fallen angel approaching him right about now. If that's all then I'm going to go home now so see you tomorrow then."

I then quickly left the room and headed straight back home while thinking of the tortu I meant stuff that I'm going to put the club through from now on hahaha.

 _ **The next day…**_

I got up really early and make some bento and sweets for koneko before leaving the house for school and as I reach the school courtyard I heard a lot of shouting and murmuring and I look around for the source of the commotion before noticing issei walking beside rias and I gave them both a smirk on my face before lightly jogging towards them and greeted them.

"Yo morning rias, issei. What are you two doing walking to school together?" I ask in mocked curiosity as I already knew the real reason.

"Morning zheng yu, its nothing much I just encountered issei on the way and ask him to walk with me." Answered rias while issei seems to be daydreaming about something (probably about breast, wait scratch that its defiantly about breast)

"hmm alright then, if that's all then I'm gonna go find koneko now, I made some bento and a lot of sweets for her. Oh and I will be at the clubroom later so I'm gonna go first alright bye."

I then immediately went to koneko classroom and saw that she wasn't here yet so I left the food on her desk and a note saying it's from me before heading back to my class before the school bell ring. The day pass by quickly and as soon class ended for the day I went to the cooking and quickly baked some cookies before heading towards the occult research club and just as I knock on the door and enter the room, five pair of black leathery wings appear from rias peerage back while I just stand at the door sweat dropping at the scene before regaining my senses and decided to play a little prank on issei.

I then pretended to faint and fall face first onto the ground and issei started to panic because of my action while the rest of the club just sweat dropped and stare at the scene and as issei got closer to me, I quickly pounce on him and pin him down on the clubroom floor. As I pin him down, I grab his elbow before applying pressure on him. "come on issei, you better quickly say uncle or else your gonna be in more pain."

"AHHHH UNCLE UNCLE!" yelled issei as he banged his fist on the ground in pain while I started to laugh manically and the rest of the occupants in the room just stare upon the scene in front of them "this guy is quite the devil…"

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

After letting go of issei and letting him recover from my prank, I pass the batch of cookies to koneko and she quickly munch it all down while I tried to tell her to slow down while threatening to not make any more meals for her if she continue to eat this fast. Koneko then paled at my threat and started to slowly eat the cookies while rias akeno and kiba just continue to sweat drop at the situation.

"Hey senpai, why are you not freaking out about the wings on our back? Are you also a devil?" asked issei as he finally got off the floor and started to stretch his limbs.

"haha sorry issei I'm not a devil, I'm completely human but I already know about the supernatural since I was young and also because I have a sacred gear like you." And as I answered I willed symphonia to appear and immediately extended it to staff mode, gave it a quick twirl and making it disappear before issei can ask me whether I was at the park when he got killed.

"so issei you know how to summon your sacred gear yet?" I asked him and he quickly shook his head and I just sigh before explaining how to summon his sacred gear. "ok Issei I'm going to say this once so listen carefully alright. To summon your sacred gear you need to close your eyes and think of the strongest being that come to mind and focus really hard on it, you can also do a pose related to the strongest being you imagined if it helps." As I finished talking, I looked at issei where he was doing a kamehameha pose and I almost burst out laughing when he thrust both his palm out and nothing happen.

"haha don't worry issei, if it doesn't work once then try again till you succeed alright." I then look over at rias and just stared at her before asking her "so you want to know what my sacred gear does right?"

RIas then nods as a respond to my question and I then explain it skills. "Alright so my sacred gear is based on sound where for an example I can create sound barriers and shoot sound bullet and I can also use it as a sonar. Only downside to it is that I must have a huge vocal range which is really hard to control. Oh and I haven't unlock balance breaker yet."

Rias then nods in understanding and then seeing I have nothing else to do, I then decided to sit at a couch and look at how they do contracts and because issei couldn't use the magic circle to teleport which rias then explain the reason he couldn't use it, i just laughed crazily which i ended up falling off the couch and continued laughing until i passed out from the lack of air while issei just looked really depressed and crying anime tears because of his lack of demonic energy, koneko mocking him and me laughing at him so in short it's one of the times that i had fun with.


	5. Chapter 5

"uhh why does my chest feel heavy?" i ask myself as i woke up in the occult research clubroom. As I took in my surroundings i notice that koneko was sleeping on top of me and my face lit up like a traffic light as i try to remember what happened the previous day.

"umm if i remember correctly, i came to introduce myself to Issei yesterday and i pass out from laughing too much at issei attempt on teleporting by magic circle so they must have left me here then." as i conclude what happen and as i wonder why they didn't just teleport me back to my house and why Koneko is sleeping on my chest, i look over at the clock in the room and notice that school was about to start in 15 minutes so i rub Koneko head gently to get her to get up.

"Oi Koneko, it time to wake up, classes are going to start soon." i told Koneko and she slowly started to wake up and as she woke up her cat ears and tail pop out and she started stretching her limbs while not noticing me so i called out to her again.

"Yo Koneko, good morning" as i called her out and when she finally notice me, her face immediately became flushed heavy red as she notice her position and she quickly get off me and apologize to me."

"sorry sempai for falling asleep on you." and as she apologize her cat features disappear so i just pretend i didn't saw it at all.

"nah don't worry its alright. now lets go, class is starting soon." and with that we quickly left the club-room and headed for class.

 ** _Few days later..._**

a few days have pass after sleeping over at the clubhouse and nothing much has happened for me. i just continue going to school, making food for rias and the rest of the club and also training myself on Bojutsu and experimenting on more ways in using my sacred gear. "although if i remember correctly Issei should have met Asia and see Raynare again by now so i should go checkout the church later". i remind myself as i laid down on my bed while playing pokemon on my 3DS.

After putting on a black polo shirt, a pair of jeans, a black cap, and a pair of black sport shoes, i left my house and after reaching the church i managed to spot Issei, Kiba and Koneko hiding outside the building so i quietly climb a tree and jump through the trees and wait on a tree just near them. i silently just sit on a tree branch while looking out for them and i saw Koneko just walk towards the door and kick it open. i sweatdropped at the scene and when they all enter the building, i sneak to the side and enter from a window just to see freed confronting my juniors so i summon my sacred gear for standby and wait for an opportunity to join.

while continuing spectating the fight, it looks like they can managed it on their own but then freed pulled out a light bomb and use it to get away but i didn't chase after him since he isn't worth that much. I quickly snap out of my thoughts just to see the trio head down a flight of stairs that was underneath the podium and once they disappear from my sight i silently follow them down the stairs to see Asia being crucified to a cross on an alter while Raynare and a bunch of priests surrounded her.

Seeing what is in front of my eyes, i quickly became pissed off and started to send out a barrage of sound bullets to take down the priests which alerted everyone that was in the room of my presence.

"Senpai?!" cried out the devil trio as they notice me sending wave after wave of sound bullet at the priest.

"OI ISSEI, WHY DID YOU NOT ASK ME TO HELP HUH!" i shouted at issei as i rest my throat after screaming so much while the three of them just sweatdropped at my question.

"Anyway, Issei you handle the fallen angel while Kiba, Koneko and I handle the minions alright!" i shouted before i continue firing sound bullets at the priest. Kiba and Koneko then help out in clearing out the minions while issei charge towards Raynare and i keep on making the path in front of issei free from priest.

 _ **a few minutes later...**_

Issei then ran down the alter carrying Asia body so i immediately told them to fall back.

"Oi Issei, Kiba and Koneko. quickly get out of here, i will hold them off." and without waiting for an answer, i grab kiba and koneko and threw them towards the staircase and quickly fire two sound bullets at them, one to push them upwards the staircase and the other to destroy the staircase entrance and as the entrance crumbled i told the three of them. "It the senpai job to protect his junior alright so dont worry i will be fine so get out of here now!" and as i said that i internally cringed at the words that i spoke since its sound so cliche and as the entrance finally crumbled finish. i then stand my ground and prepare to face against the onslaught of the priest and Raynare.

 ** _Third Person POV_**

In the emptyness of the church, Issei, Kiba and Koneko got blown out of the dark staircase that lead to the church basement and as they landed on the rear, kiba and koneko feeled sad and useless because they could not help their senior while issei was crying because while he's also felt the same way as his two teammates, he is also crying because Asia, the pure holy maiden has just died after telling Issei her wish of having a Friend to spend time with.

As Asia lifeless body laid down on the bench that Issei put her on, the ground rumbled and a blast of holy energy burst out of the staircase that Issei and his teammate escape from which left the area to be covered in a cloud of dust.

As the dust cloud clear away, the fallen angel known as Raynare can be seen hovering above the staircase covered in bruises and blood from the priests who was killled in the basement while carrying the unconscious body of Zhengyu who was missing his shirt where one can see a burn mark in the center of his stomach and a bone can be seen sticking out of the area where his left hand used to be.

The three devils look in shock at their senpai unconscious body which Raynare threw to the ground with a pissed off looked. "Damn human, it's impressive that you managed to kill off all the priest down there but it's time to end your miserable existence now." Said Raynare as she form a spear of light and threw it at Zhengyu body but before the spear can strike at Zhengyu, Kiba quickly ran towards his body and drag his body centimetres away from where the spear would strike him and when the spear hit the ground, it exploded which send the two young boys flying to the back of the room where Kiba landed head first onto the ground and got knockout.

Koneko and Issei then got out of their shock and proceeded to Attack the fallen angel but more rouge priest appear out of no where and Koneko then have to deal with them while Issei fight Raynare but she then formed a light spear and managed to strike Issei leg. Issei then use his sacred gear to boost himself and remove the light spear from his leg but it then severely weaken him and he then kneeled onto the ground.

"Even though you're a lowly devil, to be able to pull out my spear... But, it's the end for you. Within your body, the power of light should be running wild and burning you from the inside. You will slowly die." Said Raynare as she look down on Issei.

 ** _OC POV_**

"Uhh... damn my whole body hurts" as I slowly get up, I remember using THAT against the horde of priest but then Raynare threw a light spear through my stomach and also managed to destroy my left hand when I got exhausted after using it. "Shit, where's she now?!" I thought to myself and quickly notice Raynare standing in front of Issei while holding a light spear in her hands so with the last of my energy I quickly form a barrier around him as the light spear almost hit him. "OI Issei, you better beat her up for me and Asia alright." And as I told Issei, I cough up a small puddle of blood and faint from my injuries.

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"Senpai... HAI, I WILL KNOCK HER SHITTY FEATHERS OFF HER SHOTTY WINGS!!!"

As Issei got motivated, his sacred gear keep on boosting him and he got up and charged towards Raynare and with a single punch, he managed to knock her through the wall behind her and knock her out.

"You got what you deserve." Issei declared to Raynare unconscious body and as he slowly limped towards Asia body, he laments over the fact that he couldn't save her.

"Good work" Said Kiba as he walked over to Issei while carrying Zhengyu by his shoulder with Koneko helping out after she dealt with the remaining priest. As they lay their senior unconscious body on the floor, Kiba then helped Issei out while Koneko then walked towards the knockout fallen angel and dragged her to them while Rias and Akeno just appeared in the church after exterminating the remaining fallen angel.

As the two great ladies of Kuoh enter the church, they were quite surprise at Zheng Yu appearance so Rias quickly told her queen to heal him while she check on her pawn. "Eh buchou? Why are you here?" Asked Issei with a hint of curiosity in his voice. And as Rias answered Issei question, Koneko came back into the room while dragging the fallen angel along.

"Buchou, I have retrieve it."

"Retrieve it...?" Issei question himself while sweatdropping at Koneko phrasing. "For the time being, shall we wake her up?" Rias rhetorically ask akeno. "Yes president" replied akeno as she stop healing the human and create a sphere of water to wake the fallen angel.

"Fallen angel Raynare." Rias drew a stern expression at her as she looked down at the fallen angel that has woken up from the water splashing against her face. "It seems that you have been quite busy in my area recently."

 ** _OC POV_**

"Oww, my head hurts" I groaned out as I woke up to see Rias interrogating raynare and informing her about the real identity of Issei sacred gear. "Ah, for that matter you are gravely mistaken. What you though was Twice Critical is actually something more. Specifically, one of the Longinus that has the ability to kill gods, the Boosted Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor." And as Raynare lay there on the floor, shock of the info she has heard, Rias held out her hand and summon a ball of dark energy that contains the power of destruction and point it towards Raynare. "Now that is settled, it is time for you to say goodbye."

Raynare then begin to panic and turn to Issei. "Issei!" Yelled Raynare as her voice turn into that of an innocent girl. "Please same me from the evil devil! Together we can defeat her!"

Issei then took a step back while having an expression of sorrow, disgust, uncertainty and painful regret. "Buchou, I cant do it, so please..." and with those words that sealed the fallen angel fate, Rias fires the ball of destruction at her and in a blink of an eye, she disappeared leaving behind a few feathers and a silver ring that dropped lightly on Issei hand.

 ** _Author note_**

Hey guys how it's going, I wrote this extra Long since I won't be posting next week as I Will be really busy with learning how to use a rifle so hope you like this chapter and I will conclude the Raynare arc and start the riser arc next chapter.

Fun fact: I was drunk while typing this chapter out


	6. Chapter 6

"urghh... why do I smell burnt feathers"

I groan as i woke up after protecting Issei from getting hit by Raynare. I tried to scratch my head but i forgot that i lost my left hand so i was scratching the air above my head with a bone poking out of the spot where my hand use to be.

"Ahh senpai you're awake!" shouted Issei as he notice me getting up which soon alerted the others about me.

"ZY senpai are you alright?!" ask Koneko with a hint of concern in her voice. "Haha I'm alright Koneko Chan. Other then feeling sore in the stomach and my left hand missing, I'm pretty much alright." I then proceeded to wave my left hand to show it off and just smiled at Koneko to not worry her more.

"Anyway Issei." I then decided to change the topic and spoke to Issei ominously. "Why didn't you ask me to come help huh?!" I then proceeded to grab Issei by the head and slowly tighten my grip while slowly lifting him up.

"OW OW OW SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IT HURTS!!!" Issei complain while I slowly get more piss off and tighten my grip more while the rest just sweat dropped at the scene. "IDIOT, you could have just ask me to help even though I'm human you know. I don't care whether I will die because I know I'll be using my life to save my cute juniors idiot." I told Issei as I loosen my grip on his head while still lifting him up.

Issei then look blankly at me and then starts to take in what I said before grinning happily "Hai Senpai" Issei happily reply while the rest just smiled at the scene and because I'm a bit of a troll I'm gonna destroy the happy mood. "By the way Issei to be truthful, did you actually forget about me when you plan this attack?" I ask innocently which caught Issei off guard and he then tried to avoid eye contact with me but I just turn his head to face me and he just meekly replied "Hai Senpai..." I then took in his words for a few seconds and then start to tighten my grip around his head while smiling at him "Hey Issei did you know I can crush a watermelon with just my right hand? I should try out whether I can crush a devil skull with it." I lied to Issei while everyone just sweatdropped while Issei is screaming in pain.

A few minutes later, Issei is writhing on the floor, clutching his head while in pain while I just look away from him and flex my fingers before turning my attention to Rias. "By the way Rias, I recommend you revive that nun with your bishop piece, her sacred gear would be useful for your peerage and the future battles that's going to come into this town." I told Rias before walking towards the door and head for Home. "Wait Zheng Yu, where are you going?" Rias ask worriedly and I just continue to walk towards the door, "Well since the job is done and I don't think you can teleport me with your family magic circle, I'm gonna head back home and wrap some bandages around my left arm and sleep and don't worry I will be alright." I then wave goodbye with my back facing them and head back home to rest.

 ** _Next morning..._**

After sleeping for 3 hours before waking at 5am, I quickly took a bath and wrap some bandage around my left arm before making breakfast and a cake for Rias peerage. I left the house around 6.45am while carrying a medium size box with a plastic bag and just walk all the way to the school while dreading what the student body will say about my bandage hand and sure enough when I enter the school, student's were screaming in shock and I'm pretty sure some of the female students fainted when they saw that my left arm is bandage while the area where my hand used to be is missing. I ignore the rest of the student body and saw Kiba heading to the club room so I followed behind him.

"Yo Kiba, good morning." I shouted out to him as I jog towards him.

"Ah, Senpai good morning. How's your arm?"

"Ehh it's fine, might take some time to get use to it but I'm just gonna ask Rias and Sona whether my hand can grow back with Phoenix tears later." Me and Kiba continue to make small talk while walking towards the club room and when we enter the room I saw Issei talking to Asia so I greet them.

"Yo morning Issei, you mind introducing your friend to me."

"Ahh Senpai good morning, this is my friend Asia Argento. She's going to start schooling here in kuoh."

"Ahh alright then, nice to meet you then Asia chan, my name is Lim Zheng Yu, a 3rd year in this school and also a sacred gear user so I know about the supernatural and you being a devil."

I then put the plastic bag down on the table and raise my right hand to shake hers. "Ah good morning and nice to meet you too." She said meekly and then put out her hand to shake mine but when I grab her hand, I immediately pulled her to me and gave her a hug. "Ahh Asia chan, you're so adorable hahaha." "Eh eh eh?!" Asia then starts to panic and tried to get away but I'm too strong for her so she just struggled without any effort of getting out from my hug. "Ahh Senpai don't hug her too hard, you might break her bones!!!" Issei shouted and then tried to pull me away from her but I continue to hug her without moving a single inch.

As Issei continue to try and seperate me, Koneko and Akeno enter the room and when Koneko saw me, she immediately ran and jump towards me where I immediately let go of Asia and catch Koneko and start to hug her.

"Yo morning Koneko Chan, you alright?" I asked her as she bury herself into me. "Hai Senpai, I'm alright." I then put her down as I saw Rias want to say something to the club. "Alright now that everyone's here let's start a party to welcome our new member then." And with that a magic circle formed on the table right beside the box I bring and a cake, plates, utensils and a tea set appeared on it. "Well since there were leftover flour in my house I decided to bake a cake." "Ohh Rias this looks good but I also make a cake." I then walk over to my plastic bag and remove the box and open it up to showcase a chocolate cake covered in liquid frosting with fruits decorating around it.

"Alright its time to eat!!!" I shouted out then start to slice the cake into pieces and handed it out to everyone except me. "Ehh Senpai, aren't you eating with us?" Asked Issei once he notice everyone had a slice of cake except me. "Sorry Issei but I need to ask souna kaichou for a few days off because of my hand. But anyway don't worry about me and just enjoy yourselves." I then wave goodbye before quickly leaving the club room and head towards the student council room.

When I arrive at the student council room I knock on the door before entering. "Hello souna san, sorry to disturb your work." I told souna as I enter the room. As I walk towards sona desk, I notice the entire student council was in the room and everyone stop doing whatever work they were doing and was staring at me wondering. As they continue staring at me, I quicken my pace and stand behind a chair that's in front of her desk and wait for her permission to sit.

"Sit down Zheng Yu. What do you want to ask me?" As I sit on the chair I quickly thought of how to ask her and decide to be blunt about it.

" well I want to ask whether Phoenix tears are able to fix my left hand." Everyone in the room except me, sona and Tsubaki immediately tense up and shout out loud in shock from my words while Tsubaki immediately have a naginata aimed at my neck while sona just continue sitting at her desk looking calm and collected. " now now Tsubaki san, calm down please. I'm not a fake or anything, I already know about the supernatural such as the entire student council and the occult research club are devils." I told Tsubaki in a calm manner while internally I was panicking and scared. I then stood up as Tsubaki naginata is still pointed at my neck" I should introduce myself again, my name is Lim Zheng Yu, currently a third year student in the cooking club and also a sacred gear user." And to prove my point, I summon my sacred gear and immediately changed it to staff mode.

Everyone eyes widen as they look at my sacred gear and afterward giving it a quick twirl, I make it disappear. "I have know about the supernatural for a Long time but if I want to be exact, I already forgotten when so Tsubaki san can you stop pointing your weapon at me so I can finish my business as fast as possible and go to class?" I asked Tsubaki and after she looked at sona for confirmation, she moved her weapon away from my neck and went to stand behind sona. "Well then, the reason I'm here is as I ask earlier. Are Phoenix tears strong enough to restore my left hand? And if it's possible, can you get me some?" " I'm sorry to say but while it can instantly heal injuries and may reattach a severed limb, it can't recreate a new hand from your arm." I then look down and sigh before looking back up. " hah too bad then, my left hand got completely destroyed by a fallen angel so I can't reattach it."

I then stood up from the chair and head towards the door while telling them, " alright then, sorry for taking up your time and thanks for the information. I'm gonna go to class now so goodbye and have a nice day sona san and everybody." I then left the room but before the door fully close, "ohh I forgot to tell you but if you want me to make some food for the student council, I don't mind making it, just tell me what you guys want to eat and I will make it." As I close the door, I quickly went to class and told the teacher the reason I was before sitting down at my desk while listening to the teacher continue his lesson.

 ** _A few days later..._**

It's been boring these past few days while waiting for the raiser arc to begin but from what I remember, it most likely going to start soon since Issei told me that Asia have move into his house so I been praticing even harder on using my sacred gear and right now I found out that I can create illusions when I sing normally into it while imagining what to create while if I just sing normally without imagining anything nothing will happen. Other then training my self, I've been spending my time making food for the student council and the occult research club while my left hand is still covered in bandages.

Class has ended for the day and I was just about to leave the room and head back home to sleep when Rias walked up to me. " sorry Zheng Yu but I need your help with something today, I will explain the details to you while walking towards the club room." " Alright then I will just wait outside the class then."

So once I pick up my bag, I went outside class and waited for Rias and Akeno to pack their stuff and after a few minutes, the three of us stroll towards the club room while both of them are standing beside me.

"So, why am I walking beside the both of you?"

"No reason at all" Rias replied nonchalantly while Akeno just giggled at us and I just face palm myself.

"So the reason I need your help today is because I have an important guest arriving today and while I absolutely don't want to play hostess to him, this meeting is unavoidable and he is also from a influential family so I need to provide some service." "So I will be making food for you and your guest right? Alright then." Rias and Akeno then look shock at what I said as they didn't expect me to answer them so quickly, so I just kept quiet while thinking what to cook for the meeting while the three of us continue to walk towards the club.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Kyou wo aruite ikou_

 _Kimi no mesen wo mata oikaketeita_

 _Orange peel tokekonda flavor_

 _Kokoro kotokoto koi no manual wo mitemo_

 _Dokoka moyamoya suru no_

 _Mou_

 _Milk no tarinai chocolate_

 _Kimi wa doushite yosomi wo suru no?_

 _Shiranai kimochi wo kazoetara_

 _Kyuu ni namida ga dete kita_

 _Ano ne_

 _Kyou wa genten kocchi wo mite_

 _Kimi no tonari ni itai_

 _Tansan no nuketa soda no you na hibi_

 _Sonna ureshisou na mujaki na kao_

 _Dare ni mo misenai de_

 _Nee_

 _Kimi no wagamama ni tsukiaeba_

 _Zutto tonari ni irareru no kana_

 _Amasa hikaeme no cranberry_

 _Kyuu ni naku kara dou shiyou_

 _Demo ne_

 _Sukoshi komatta furi suru dake_

 _Zutto nagameteitai_

 _Akai yane no ue wa shiroku yukigeshou_

 _Kimi no shiroi hada ga sukoshi akaku naru_

 _Konna shiawasegoto milk ni tokaseba_

 _Karui bitter de choudo ii_

 _Milk no tarinai chocolate_

 _Kotoba no tsutanai patissiere_

 _Senobi de todoku futari no kyori_

 _Sonna recipe wo kaite ikou yo_

 _Dareka no tonari ni iru yori mo_

 _Kimi no tonari ni itai no desu yo_

 _Tokedasishou na sono kotoba wo_

 _Kuchibiru de kagi wo kaketa_

 _Ano ne_

 _Zutto zutto yumemigachi na_

 _Kyou wo aruite ikou_ "

I sing softly to myself while waiting for the cupcake to bake finish. It's been a few hours since i arrive at the clubroom and started cooking up food for the meeting ever since then. As the timer on the oven ring out, i put on a baking glove and remove the cupcake from the oven and place it on the table which is full of pastries and sweets that was made during the past few hours and a pitcher of ice water and a tea pot filled with earl grey tea.

I then shouted out to Rias while walking towards her from the kitchen that i was done making the refreshments for the meeting when a magic circle appeared on the floor in front of Rias and out came Grayfia, the head maid of the gremory family, the strongest queen and the wife of Sirzech.

"So i'm going to assume that you are Grayfia Lucifuge? The head maid of the Gremory family and the queen of Lucifer peerage?"

" Yes i am. May i know who am I speaking to?" Grayfia asked me while keeping a cautious look at me.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Lim Zheng Yu, a human currently attending Kuoh Academy as a third year student,a sacred gear user and a friend of Rias."

"Nice to meet you then Zheng yu sama. As you already know, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory family and Lucifer sama queen."

"Ahh okay, you don't need to call me 'sama' though. Just 'san' is fine and also when this meeting is finished can you bring me to meet Lucifer sama? There something i need to talk to him about." I told grayfia while the last part i just said it softly enough for her to hear and in a serious tone.

"May I know your reason for meeting Lucifer sama?" grayfia question me, which i'm not blaming her since why would a human want to meet Lucifer out of everyone else. So since i feel like trolling Grayfia abit i'm gonna act like Serafall.

"Mou Grayfia chan it's a secret you know. Rias Chan and Akeno Chan, i'm done cooking the refreshments! I'm gonna need to use the bathroom now! Mahou shoujo Zheng Yu is out! " I cheerfully said it as hyperactive and girly as i can before doing a magical girl post and running off to the restroom while leaving the remaining occupants looking flabbergasted and thinking 'He should not meet with Serafall at all cause."

A few minutes later, after using the bathroom, I went back to the kitchen just in time to hear Issei arriving through the door with the rest of the peerage. I quickly filled a few plates with the treats and place it on top of a tray before carrying it over to them before noticing that Riser and his peerage had just arrived in the room with them standing on one side while Rias and her peerage standing on the other while Issei and a Loli girl which i'm guessing is from Riser peerage are standing in the middle and is about to fight so i quickly strolled towards the two and stop them.

"Oi can i have your attention please." everyone heads then turned towards me while i continue strolled towards them.

"Hello everyone, can we have no violence please. I have food and drinks for you guys to have." i then showed everyone the tray filled with treats with Koneko and some of the girls from riser group starting to eye the treats with hunger.

I place the tray on a table before facing Riser and his peerage. "Hello Riser Phenex, it's nice to meet you. My name is Lim Zheng Yu, a human who's been invited to this meeting to provide refreshments." I then gave a quick bowed before turning to have my back facing both group while i summoned my sacred gear.

"By the way i know i'm not allowed to interfere in this meeting but...:"i told them happily before i use my sacred gear to turn my voice to sound malicious and full of bloodlust. " **IF ANYONE FIGHT OR INJURE THE OPPOSITE PARTY, I MAKE SLOWLY BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY, SKIN AND FLAY YOU ALIVE, SLOWLY CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS AND MAKING YOU LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIVE AS A QUADRUPLE AMPUTEE BEFORE I MAKE YOU INFERTILE PERMANENTLY. IS. THAT. CLEAR.** "

"CRYSTAL!" both group shouted out including Akeno who was called the ultimate sadist as they stare at my back while also seeing a Oni mask which somehow appear floating above my head which is staring at both groups while its eyes were bleeding which swiftly disappear as I start to talk happily and cheerfully again.

"YAY! I'm gonna bring over my treats alright so be nice to each other **A.L.R.I.G.H.T** " I then went back to the kitchen and prepare more treats as everyone just sweatdrop at what they just seen.


	8. Chapter 8 edit

"Alright I'm just gonna be blunt and tell you the reason I'm here. I want you and your peerage members to train me and I need you to let me meet azazel while in exchange I will tell you what I know of the old Satan faction current activities."

Currently I'm standing in front of Sirzech while he's sitting down on his chair in his office. The meeting between Rias and Riser went smoothly without any violence and I managed to gain a few more fans for my cooking so everything went well.

When the meeting ended, I walked over to Grayfia and asked her to bring me to meet Sirzech before saying goodbye to the ORC which lead to my current situation right now.

"Although if you don't want to agree to train me, it's alright as long I can meet azazel I fine with revealing what I know."

"So will you accept my offer?"

 ** _A week later..._**

"Hahahahahah this is awesome!!!" Right now im at the grigori training ground with my shirt off while just wearing briefs, testing out my new mechanical hand that I got from azazel after I made an agreement that he will make me a new hand and I will let him experiment on me and my sacred gear as he has never seen anything like it before.

My new hand currently has a metallic dark blue colour on it with faint gold markings on it. The hand is made out of a dragon scale with uru metal mixed into it so it's very durable and its able to lift a 100 tons easily.

For what it can do, apparently the fingers can be converted into knives and shoot out from it and the hand is also able to detach and can be shot at the enemy up to a 2km distance before It have to be reeled back in.

"Hahaha damn, this is great azazel. It feels like I haven't even lost it."

"Hahah, no problem brat."

So after scheduling when I would stop by for him to experiment on me, I said thanks and told him a hint about what kokabiel before he teleport me back to Sirzech.

Afterwards, I spent the rest of the week sparring with Surtr second with us only stoping to eat and use the bathroom until the fourth day of the week as Grayfia came and stop us after we decimated the wasteland that use to be the courtyard at sirzech mansion.

For the rest of the week, I spent the rest of my time preparing the food for the party that's going to happen after the rating game with Grayfia after asking sirzech whether I can provide the food and attending the party as the entertainment.

 ** _Flashback_**

After waking up from the spar with surtr, I took a shower and dress up before heading towards to sirzech office.

"Yo sirzech, can I attend the party as a Musician and also provide the food?"

"Sure, but on one condition."

"Alright then, what is it?"

"You have to call me onii san from now on."

"Alright then onii san."

 ** _Flashback ended_**

So yeah that happened and afterwards I left the room and went back to the guest room before I spent the rest of the day laughing.

Currently I'm resting in the guest room after adding the icing on a really huge cake that's three meter in height and about five meters in diameter when suddenly a portal appear directly in front of me and out pop out... another me!!!

"Err you are me right?"

"Yep, so long story short, I'm a you where I became an omnipotent being."

Well considering the multiverse theory, it is possible for this to happend.

"Well alright then. So what'cha doing here then?"

"Hmm me? I'm just jumping around universes exploring the different kind of reality we exist in. It's really interesting you know? I even met a zombie version of us that's a vegetarian and also maintain his mind."

"Ohh... Alright then so how Long are you staying here?"

"Probably just a few more minutes before I jumped again but before that lend me your hand."

"Alright" I then put out my hand before omni me put his hand above mine and creating a light blue orb where a few seconds later it went into me and I have a sudden rush of information appearing in my head.

"Alright what I did is I gave you more information about the Canon highschool dxd timeline and a few more powers."

"Wow awesome thanks."

"Alright then time for me to go now. Hope we'll meet again bye."

And before I could respond back, he disappeared with a poof. And I mean a literal poof where the word appear at the spot where he previously was before it faded away while I just sweatdrop before deciding to go to sleep.

Omake

In a base hidden on a mountain...

A guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes and a girl with 

short pink hair(I can't tell whether it's pink or not so sorry if I described her wrongly) and purple eyes are heading towards a room with a case filled with three rainbow coloured crystals.

"Alright mashu it's time to summon a new servent to help us out."

"Hai Senpai"

As they enter the room, they quickly laid out the crystal in a formation before standing back and reciting an incantation.

Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation 

Let (colour of the catalyst) the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master (your ancestor's surname) be the ancestor*

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

I hereby declare. 

Your body shall serve under me. 

My fate shall be your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail 

If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!

An oath shall be sworn here! 

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. 

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! 

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,Come forth from the ring of restraints,Protector of the Holy Balance! 

As he recited the incantation, a bright glow started to originate from the center of the three crystals that was place in the formation.

As the glow brighten down, a man who look about 20 years old in age and Long flowing black hair with strands of silver and gold ran down his back while tied in a pony tail and his eyes close stood in the center of the room.

The man is wearing a thin blue singlet and black trousers with gold markings etch onto the clothes. He is holding a microphone in his right hand and where his left hand used to be is replace with a mechanical hand.

His face has a Long scar running down the left side of his face and when he open his eyes, his left eye can be seen to be replace with a cybernetic eye while his right eye is raven black in Color.

"I am Servent Foreigner. Nice to meet you master."

 ** _Author note_**

Haha it's been quite a while everyone, sorry for not posting a new chapter because 

1\. NS life been keeping me busy

2\. I can't think of how the story is progressing

So right now I'm going to release more chapters in the upcoming months but at a slow rate so don't expect too much from me. So hope to see you like this chapter so have a good day then.

P.S. I realise I didn't say what the song name I sang in the previous chapter so the song name is called "Chocolate to Himitsu no Recipe" by after the rain so here you go if your curious.

P.S.S. Hope you like the fate grand order omake at the end so here's my question, do you think I should make a FGO fanfic with my OC from this story? It might be awful since I don't play the game at all so I have no idea about the plot so if I do make a story out of this, it will most likely just be me interacting with the servents so let me know what do you guys think then.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day feeling well rested and did some stretching before noticing a note beside my bed. I walked over to the note and saw it was from the alternate me.

 _Dear me,_

 _This letter is to explain the two new power I gave you._

 _First one is the ability to expand any part of your body like the Super expansion jutsu from naruto so it's quite self explanatory._

 _Second is that I gave you more control over your bloodlust such as you are able to make it interact with objects and seen by enemies instead of making them only feel it so that's all I have to say. Good luck making the food for the party, there's still another week before it starts._

 _By you._

I became excited about the new powers that I've been given before sweatdropping realising he didn't told me how to activate my new powers so I headed to a forested area near the gremory estate to test it out.

A few minutes later, I'm standing deep in the woods near a clearing with a lake nearby so I decided to try the body expansion first.

'So if I'm right I just have to imagine it becoming bigger right?' I then imagine my arms increasing in size to see that it did increase in size before trying to change it back to normal size and succeeding.

Afterwards, I tried expanding the other parts of my body and my entire body and I managed to grow to a height of 50m before feeling extreme pain from the size expansion and collapsing from the pain for a few hours.

"Well at least I know my limit now." I told myself after waking up and after checking the time I decided to try out my new control over my bloodlust before heading back to rest.

 ** _1 hour later_**

"..." I became silent as I stare at the massive amount of destruction that I managed to create after testing my bloodlust. Around me, it was just barren ground in a 20m radius where even the lake was completely destroyed.

What happen was that I make my feel murderous and I can see a red aura form around me and I decided to try shooting it so I point at a tree while making a gun gesture before imagine a bullet firing out of it which to my surprise, a red ball of aura the size of a tennis ball formed at the tip of my finger before flying towards the tree and destroying the trunk.

I then decided to do a few more test and basically conclude that I can use this bloodlust aura as anything I can imagine such as if i and if my bloodlust is at its peak, I can wrap it around me to become armor and the apparence of this so called "armor" is shocking as it basically make me look like carnage from marvel with a meter Long spike sticking out at the end of my arms. I then called this berserk mode and decided to run wild which to my current position now. "Well, that was fun." I told myself before deciding to call it a day and went back to the gremory estate.

For the rest of the week, the only thing I've been doing is sparring against surtr to get used to my new powers and testing new recipies for the party that's going to happen which I have surtr and for some reason millicas to taste test the dishes.

 ** _Flashback_**

I just finish sparring when th surtr and decided to bake some pastries and while waiting for it to bake finish, I saw a mop of crimson hair floating behind the countertop so I went towards the counter and look behind it to see a kid squatting on the floor, trying to hide from me.

I just chuckle and pick up the boy and put him on a stool.

"So what's your name kid"

"I'm millicas gremory, Son of Sirzechs gremory and Grayfia lucifuge."

"Ehh so your their child huh. Nice to meet you millicas my name is Zheng Yu but you can just call me ZY."

"Hai ZY onii san."

"Hahaha ok then I won't ask why your here since your probably just bored from studying all the time so you want to eat some pastries?"

"HAI onii san!"

 ** _Flashback end_**

So from then on whenever millicas has a break from his studies, I would make him a snack everynow and then which makes sirzech jealous since millicas is spending more time with me then sirzech.

Currently I'm packing the pastries I've made for Rias and the rest for the rating game thats happening tomorrow when grayfia entered the kitchen with a cardboard box big enough to fit a person inside.

"ZY sama, I've brought the box you ask me too get."

"Ah thanks Grayfia, it's just what I need."

"I'm sorry to ask but what do you need the box for?"

"Oh just a prank I'm going to play on Rias and the others which I also need your help with."

"Ok then ZY sama, what do you need me to do?"

 ** _A hour before the rating game starts_**

 ** _3rd person POV_**

There's only an hour before the rating game start, everyone in rias peerage is nervous about the match when suddenly Grayfia enter the room pushing a wrapped up box into the room.

" Eh grayfia, what is the box for?" Asked Rias.

" it's a present from ZY sama, rias sama." Replied Grayfia

"Ehh from Senpai!!!" Exclaimed issei who then walk over to the box and open it before seeing what is probably one the worst thing he have ever seen.

When issei open the box, Zheng Yu burst out of the box with a gift basket filled with pastries and treats while only wearing a speedo and an apron covering his body.

 ** _My POV_**

"SURPRISE!!!" I screamed out as I burst out of the box scaring issei and the others while I look at their reaction while having a grin on my face. The girls are looking at me with their faces flushed red because of my attire while akeno is seductively licking her lips while kiba silently chuckle at the situation and issei is lying on the ground recovering from the shock I gave him.

"What the hell sempai!!! What are you doing in the box anyway!!!" Yelled issei as he got off the floor. I then climbed out of the box and pass the gift basket to him.

"Well it's a prank of course and I also want to say good luck for the rating game so here's some food to calm the nerves alright." I then took off the apron and wrap it around my lower half before leaving the room.

"Wait Senpai, aren't you staying here with us for awhile before the match start?" Asked issei.

"Nope, there's something Important i need to do so enjoy the treats and good luck! bye."

I then wave goodbye at them and left the room before asking Grayfia to teleport me to my room so I can change to an appropriate attire.

 ** _Omake_**

"Why am I dealing with this kind of bullshit..." I asked myself as I fell through a dark void while in my birthday suit. If I remembered correctly, I was in the middle of a shower when a hole pop up underneath me and I just fell through it.

"Hahhh, wonder where this would take me?" And just as I said that, the world suddenly brighten up and I find myself standing on top of a ship with a huge old man with a white moustache holding a large bisento standing beside me. My eyes immediately widen as I recognised who I'm standing beside.

I then quickly took in my surrounding and saw it was a battlefield in front of me and that was when I realise where I am now before turning towards the old man.

"Yo whitebeard, do you have any clothes for me to borrow? In exchange, I will help save ace alright?"

"Gurarararara! What do you think you can do brat?" Ask whitebeard as a men came and pass me a white shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

"Why don't I show you then old man." And with a grin on my face i jumped off the ship and immediately start to grow even bigger then oars jr and changed directly to berserk mode. And quickly pulling out my sacred gear and extend it into a staff I screamed out in a demented and demonic voice, " **HAHAHAHAHAH, TIME FOR ME TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Day after the rating game_**

As expected, Rias lost the rating game and the marriage ceremony between her and raiser is going to start in a few hours time. Currently, I'm in the gremory kitchens cooking as fast as possible for the ceremony and have just cook enough food for an entire castle.

I left the kitchens and went back to my room and change into a black tuxedo with a bow tie and put on a top hat and a black and gold masquerade mask and went into the main ballroom to see the room filled with devils. As I walked around I saw Koneko, akeno and kiba standing together so I made my way towards them.

As I got closer, I notice akeno is wearing a black kimono with a white Obi tied around her while kiba is also wearing a black tuxedo and Koneko wearing a pink dress with pink evening gloves.

"Hey everyone, are you feeling alright? Where's Asia?"

"Sorry but who are you?" Asked Kiba.

I just chuckle lightly at kiba responses. " aww you don't recognise me just because of the mask? Boo, shame on you."

I then took of my mask surprising everyone with my appearance.

"Eh Senpai, what are you doing here?" Asked Koneko.

"Well to be truthful, I'm the one who cook the food for this event and I will also be doing something later."

And just as I said that, the announcer just called out to everyone that the marriage between rias and riser is going to start soon.

"Oops, that's my que. I need to go now everyone I will talk to you guys later ok." And without waiting for a response I quickly left the group and went backstage to wait for my que when suddenly issei teleported into the middle of the ballroom wearing the school uniform.

"BUCHOOOU!" Yelled out issei in front of all the other devils in the ballroom while I make my way towards him.

"To all the High-Class Devils here! And Buchou's Brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy and I'm here to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

Issei declared before rushing towards Rias. A devils saw this and started to chased after him. "Hey, you! Do you know who GAHH!"

The devil didn't finish his sentence as I took that time grab his head and threw him towards the wall. "Sorry about that but no one's going to stop my junior alright." I spoke out loud as everyone attention is on me.

"GET HIM!" The devil I threw towards the wall shouted before I grab a chair and threw it at him which knock him out where afterwards, few of the Guards flew towards me.

"OI issei, you better quickly get this done alright?!" I shouted towards him before Turing my attention to the Guards that's heading towards me. "Ahh time for some exercise."

What happen next is shocking to most of the devils as both of my arms grew to the size of a locker, I grab the incoming devils and squashed them together before throwing them out of the window.

I then quickly turn towards issei and saw a few Guards heading towards him so I make my hands grow even bigger and gave a huge clap which send a shockwave that blow the Guards heading towards issei out of the window instead of him.

"Oh my, looks like we have a show going onand came along Sirzechs with Grayfia following behind him.

"ZY can you start your preparation before we start the main event?" Asked Sirzechs as he looked over at me.

"Yes Sirzech-sama."

"Sorry what did you say?"

"...Yes Sirzech onii-san..."

Everyone sweatdrop at the conversation and as Sirzechs turn his attention to issei, the rest of the Occult Research Club approach me.

"What do you think your doing Senpai."

"Ara Ara I did not think you were the aggressive type Zheng Yu ."

" ...Senpai Baka..."

I just sweatdrop at their response before answering back. "Well at least I wasn't hurt that badly right? Anyway I have stuff to prepare so bye." And as Sirzechs declare the fight between issei and riser, I quickly ran backstage and just start preparing my surprise.

 ** _After the fight between Issei and Riser_**

"finally done ehh, alright time to get this started." As Issei and Rias got on the griffin, the lights suddenly all point towards the stage.

" OK EVERYONE, ITS TIME TO PARTY!." I shouted out as I walk out from the backstage wearing a black hoodie which cover my face and a pair of ripped jeans while holding onto an electric guitar.

(Roki by mikito-p)

( watch?v=Xg-qfsKN2_E)

saa minimin daha

chuuya gyakuten

VOX AC30W

terekyasutaa seotta sabukarubooi

ga bando nakama ni yahhoo

arubaito wa nekuramoodo

tai ban ni wa AT fiirudo

"hitomishiri" sengen de nigeru ki ka boy

yuute oboccha ojouchan okane mo sainou mo

namajikka aru dake yakkai de vansu

Boys be ambitious... like this old man

nagai maegami kimi dare no shinja

shinja shinja

kanchigai sunna kyouso wa omae da

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

kakinarasu erekutorikku gitaa wa

Don't stop! Don't stop!

saa kimi no subete no

sarake dashite misero yo

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

saa nishingeppo

ii kyoku kaiteru? douin fueteru?

"chimeido aru kedo ninki wa sonna ni nai kara ioiro taihen desu ne"

hakkiri iu na yo tokumei aikon

hakkiri misenai jissha no aikon

ii toshi koite jīshiki mada BOY

buccha kedon dake kashikoku azatoku yattatte

Boys be ambitious...like this old man

ikinuku tame da kimero Take a "Selfy"

"Selfy" "Selfy"

shinun ja nee zo otagai ni na!

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

usupperai rabusongu demo ii

Don't stop! Don't stop!

saa me no mae no ano ko o

uchinuite misero yo

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

ocha o nigoshitecha manzoku dekinai

sutajio ni hakobareta surootokooto wa

anshin fuanshin puresshaa de ippai

"jitsu wa kinou kara kaze de koe ga demasen"

ha? ha? ha? ha?

haa…

negoto wa nete ie

beibii

beibii

beibii

beibii

beibii

beibii

shinun janee zo otagai ni na!

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

kakinarasu erekutorikku gitaa wa

Don't Stop! Don't Stop!

saa kimi no subete o

sarake dashite misero yo

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

rokiroki no rokkunrokkunrooru

shinun ja nee zo

(shinun ja nee zo)

shinita ka nee no wa otagaisama!

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH NOW ONE MORE SONG."

(Platonic girl by mikito-p)

( watch?v=5nSThlXtc4k)

Don't touch me!

tsuitekoreru ka kono seishinai

karada wa itsumo shoujiki nan da yo

me de miru riaru ga subete ja nai

kimi dake ni SICK! for you

furetai yokubou furenai aijou

sono kyori abauto juu mirimeetoru!

sonna usui usui maku o hedatete

kore ga ai da to sakende iru nosa

No Way! kimi wa ookami nan desu

So What! I'm not AKAZUKIN

Shake me! kiken chitai ni totsunyuu

amakunakute mo tokete iku no sa

Crush On You Baby!

PLATONIC GIRL PLATONIC GIRL

ENDLESS LOVE (Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh)

furenaide dakiatte

TENDERNESS LOVE (Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh)

tsukisasu Give me more (Give me more)

Give me more (Give me more)

dokidoki shite chishiryou

kansetsu KISS! arienai I love you

but Don't touch me!

soko kara saki wa tachiirikinshi

amai kajitsu ni te o furetai no da

soko de ii ko ni osuwari nasai

gohoubi ni WINK! Give me

aketai shoudou kindanshoujou

sono kyori abauto ichi mirimeetoru!

sonna setsunai setsunai kiwadoi kankei

pandora no hako tsumatte iru no wa

No Way! kimi no shiranai guuzou

So What! Hah... God only knows...

Shake me! kuruitai nara douzo

kibou no saki ni nokotta mono wa

Take Back My Love!

PLATONIC GIRL PLATONIC GIRL

ENDLESS LOVE (Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh)

shirakenaide asa made

TENDERNESS LOVE (Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh)

dakara be quiet (quiet)

quiet (quiet)

mitsumeatteru dake

fukanzen sa sore ijou motomenaide

Stop! Sit Down!

Stop! Stop! Sit Down!

Stop! Stop! Sit Down!

No Way! kimi wa ookami nan desu

So What! I'm not AKAZUKIN

Shake me! kiken chitai ni totsunyuu

amakunakute mo tokete iku no sa

One More Time Are You Readyyyy!

PLATONIC GIRL PLATONIC GIRL

ENDLESS LOVE (Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh)

furenaide dakiatte

TENDERNESS LOVE (Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh)

tsukisasu Give me more (Give me more)

Give me more (Give me more)

dokidoki shite chishiryou

dakara be quiet (quiet)

quiet (quiet)

mitsumeatteru dake

sou sore ga PLATONIC! PLATONIC!

futari no ai no paradaisu

kansetsu KISS! arienai I love you

but Don't touch me!

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND ITS TIME FOR ME TO DISAPPEAR." I quickly threw down a smoke bomb which I made during my free time and ran far away before meeting grayfia who has a piece of paper with a magic circle on it.

"ZY-sama here, you can use this to teleport back to the club house."

"Alright nice timing grayfia and thanks so much for this."

"its no problem ZY-sama."

I then grab the paper and got teleported to the clubhouse where i quickly left and head back home.


	11. Chapter 11

A few week have pass since the riser incident and I am bored. After what happened that day I haven't really pay that much attention to Rias peerage at all cause school work got really busy.

The only person I have much interaction is Koneko since she mostly come find me for food during lunch and I would just ask her what's the club doing when I wasn't there.

Now you may be thinking why doesn't Rias and Akeno talk to me since we're in the same class right? The reason is because I either rush off to the cooking club or leave school and go for my part time job.

Currently I'm walking back home in the dark after I was done with my job when I heard rustling in the grass beside me.

I stop walking and head towards the bush when a small black cat jump out of the bush. I just stare at it where it notice me a few seconds later and start to stare at me.

Well,from all the fan fiction that I read before I died, if a black cat suddenly appear in front of the main character it usually means the cat is Kuroka, older sister of Koneko and a SS-Class stray devil.

Even though I knew this is maybe kuroka, I did the only thing that I do whenever I see a cat.

I quickly ran over to it and start to stroke the cat and scratch it ears before picking it up and hug it gently.

Yes, I became a kid in a candy store whenever I see a cat. That is pretty much my number one weakness. "Hmm you don't see to have a collar on you..."

"ok how about I take you home with me then?" I asked the cat that I'm holding. And in response it meow back in agreement before nuzzling itself to me.

I then smile and start to walk back home before realising I need to name the cat. "Hmm I still need to give a name to you since I can't call you cat all the time though."

"Hmm okay since your a black cat and I'm gonna Guess that your female, why don't I name you kuroka then?" The black cat then look shock from the name I give before meowing happily and nuzzle into my chest.

'Well at least I now know it's really kuroka I'm holding here.' I mentally told myself before heading back home while carrying kuroka.

Another few more weeks have pass and I got used to having kuroka stay with me while she's in her cat form. Everyday, I would prepare fish for kuroka to eat in the morning and before leaving the house, I would open the window leaving a small space only she can fit through so she can Wander around the neighbour hood while I'm at school.

Today, I finally got a break from work and the cooking club is officially on break because of the exam period so I went down to the occult club to visit the devils.

As I got closer, I can hear some noise from the direction of the club which sound like metal striking metal. 'Hmm looks like the Excalibur arc is starting ehh' I thought as I walk closer to see Kiba fighting xenovia and Irina fighting issei.

I then see the rest of the club standing at the side so I walk towards them and greet them.

"Hello everyone, good evening. So what's going on? Why are they fighting?" I asked the rest of the club and before they could answer back, issei then jumped towards Irina but before he could use his dress break on her, she ducked down and I was standing behind her so issei use it on me.

I then look down and saw my clothes destroyed and I'm standing out in the open in my birthday so I quickly covered my man hood with my hand before kneeling on the ground with a huge blush on my face.

I look up to see most of the girls also have a huge blush except for akeno who is smiling seductively at me before I turn towards issei in anger.

"ISSEI..."

"Yes senpai..." Issei replies weakly as his face pales from the amount of bloodlust I'm leaking out and my right hand growing bigger.

"DON'T MOVE." And before he could reply, I then punch him where he got sent flying into the air and as he got closer towards the ground, I punch him again which send him up towards the air again.

"Hahh, I'm just going to go home now, I will drop by another day then and can you tell sona to prepare a set of uniform for me now? Tell her I will pay the money for the uniform tomorrow."

Ithen grew my left hand to the same size as my right and use both hand to cover my body before jogging back to the main school building.

 ** _Author note_**

Sorry for not really posting a lot as I got really busy in real life and I'm also having Writers block so hopefully, once I stop having this block, I can write more so thank you for reading this and also liking it.


End file.
